Sew it back
by Sana-hydeist
Summary: a small eruri smutty AU with Levi being a tailor and Erwin a hungry/horny customer enjoy ;) again save ur hateful comments to urselves, nobody forced u to read this
1. Chapter 1

This time pic triggered everything ^^

Levi pov

( england 19 th century )

He always comes at the same time... Everyday, 3pm. No matter what, he'll be here on time... I take my watch out of my pocket, place it in front of me. Mike has already noticed I checked the time around 10 times these last 5 minutes, so to hell with it...

2:57 pm, still 3 more minutes to go.

2:59 pm

The door bells cling. I look up to find saphyre eyes looking ahead... smirk on his lips -was i that obvious? - broad shoulders, exquisite clothes as usual. The man knows how to dress... How to look his best, and certainly his cleanest. Hair parted in the middle, no, a little bit to the right, tucked behind his ears, only the upper part kept long, the rest cut short in a military sort of way. The hairstyle would make anyone else look ridiculous... "Else" that is. No beard, no moustache either... I fucking hate facial hair! Mike looks like a thug with that stubble of his.

He greets Mike first. Of course he does, they are best friends. Even with Smith being a nobleman and Mike a modest talk for a bit, teasing each other. Mike hitting His friend's shoulder and Smith laughing along with him. Then Mike motions for Him to go my way. Smith - finally- looks my way again, nods, and takes careful steps towards me...

-Levi

-Tsk, "Ackerman". Smith, how many times do I have to tell you ?

Smith's smirk widens, his amusement reaching his eyes.

-I never seem to get it.

-what do you want ?

-hum... New jacket.

-colour ?

-same dark grey you chose for me last time.

-when will you need it ?

-I don't, I just wanna have it in my wardrobe. No hurry.

-Rich bastard, I mumble

-pardon ?

-I'm gonna need to take your measurements.

-Again ? This is hardly the first time I come in this shop.

-I got all the files mixed up.- Obvious lie.

-How many times has this happenned ? he chuckles.

-Just fucking drop it Smith ! I say, feeling a blush climbing it's way to my cheeks. I just wanna take them again!

-Just stating the obvious

Fucking tease.

-Problem ?

-Not at all. He chuckles again.

-Let's get in the fitting room then. You know the way.

-I'd rather YOU show me again. He walks behind me, making sure I notice how he's checking up my ass. I blush harder and he flashes that devious smile of his.

-Wait here I'll go find out what kinda dark grey fabric you last purchased.

-I thought you lost the files ? Shit !scatter-brain ! Of course It wasn't a question!he's teasing me again.

-Fuck you.

-You mean "me" right ?

I can't even tell how red that made my face.

I leave the fitting the time I need to calm down, come back only 10 min later with the fabric tucked under my arm; I need to prentend I was looking for the fucking file right ?

I stop at the door just gawking at Him: Standing in the center of the room,his back to the door, hands confidently put in his pockets, he's pacing: not in a nervous or anxious manner, rather predatory ... His muscles flexing underneath the fabric... His pants tightening and untightening on his thighs with each step he takes... Fuck! He looks even hotter moving!

I march into the room, put my scowl in place and say:

-Why haven't you taken off your jacket yet ?

\- "Oh ! I was waiting for you". He pauses, studying my expression - I hope I'm not being obvious here , "didn't know where to put it...wouldn't want to put them back all wrinkled later... especially with how long I presume this is gonna take..."

At this point, you can guess in what state i am, or at least my pants are : awfully TIGHT! He was no longer trying to be sublte and neither was I ...

I had to keep reminding myself to stay professional, till he at least groped me or something. So I grabbed the measure tape, took a deep breath and crossed the distance - only insurance of my rationality- seperating us.

Accustomed to how things went, he held up his arms without me having to ask. and I slipped mine under his taking his torso width ... the numbers I grew so accustomed to reading really weren't helping me resist his scent, ... That has engulfed me from the second I stepped foot into his space. Shit he has such a broad chest -no need to measure it to draw that conclusion though.

I let the measure tape slide on his ribs till it wraps against his waist, pulling on it to take the measure. I gulp and his chest heaves letting me know he noticed my state of ... Arousal.

I let the measure Tape slide against his sides to measure his hips. As I'm leaning in to read the numbers - at least pretend not to know them by heart already- I feel his hot breath on my skin sending blood to my already painful groin...wait! His breath couldn't possibly reach my neck, especially when I'm actively leaning in ... Not with our 1,8 and 1,6 meter heights ... I look up to see a smirk planted on his face: He blew on my neck! I don't get how I could physiologically blush with all the blood I felt heading south , but I did.  
He leans in and I can already see his tongue peeking between his parted lips... Sexy, pompous, parted lips...

I stretch my neck, eagerly shortening the distance between our faces. He looks me in the eyes, as if to ask me whether I was sure or not-fucking gentleman- and I launch at his lips. Flauching my arms over his shoulders, caressing his neck to finally pull at the short hair on the back of his head.

I shudder feeling his hand gently carresing my back heading downwards, then abruptly gripping my ass and pulling me closer to him.

Our lips move against each other for a few seconds. That encounter no longer satisfying our growing lusts, our tongues swiftly join the dance... The kiss gets more and more heated. Groans of pleasure getting more and more desperate as our making out intensifies, moans escaping our joined mouths in bigger and bigger numbers...

Growing dizzier the longer the kiss takes, i am only aware of my knees failing to support my weight, Smith's hands on my ass holding me up instead, mine gripping his jaw firmly trying to deepen the kiss, and our gasps for air once in a while. And then, I'm being picked up by his strong hands, pressed further onto his chest. No matter how much I enjoy the new angle, I break from his distracting kiss. I'm short and he's freaking tall, but that's no reason to pick me up like a toddler. I need to make sure he understands that. I try to speak but he shuts me up with a roll of his hips against mine. The friction feels so immensely good I can't keep a moan from escaping my lips.

I take in his appreciative look, and let my hands fly to his collar, I crash our lips together while I work my way through his shirt buttons. It's not coming off fast enough! I just need to put in some strength and it ... FUCK! I ripped it off. Releasing his mouth, I pull back to look at my handwork. I'm gonna get teased and sexually harrassed about this later - i dont mind the latter though- but FUCK ! He's sexy as hell. I already am doing everything I can not to cum now... And this really isn't helping. Then Smith's hand clamps down on my butt, pulls apart my ass cheeks as I feel his throbbing erection rubbing against my clothed entrance.

-Fuck Smith stop !

-Huh ? Not enjoyin this ?

-Stop rubbing on my ass or I'm gonna come.

-all the more reason not to.

The bastard rubs me harder, and even starts thrusting against me...

.

.  
END.

Ok this is my first time writing anything sexual, this is my first time even writing about a kiss or anything, so i really hope it's not bad...

The continuation might come in the next chapter who knows? Just kidding it is coming :p just give me more time :p 


	2. chapter 2

Again in Levi pov

Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! Bastard !

Jerk !

Son of a bitch !

I can't believe he made me come this early. From him grinding against me totally clothed no less.

Through my post-orgasm haze, I feel him sitting on a chair pulling me on his lap and starting to slowly- in painfully slow movements- take off my jacket. Then shirt. He's so gentle now I can't believe it's the same man who was flirting cheekily with me, to later make me come without even as much as undressing me. Fuck ! I'm not gonna sit back and let him pleasure me.

I take his head in my hands, ravage his mouth while I make myself more confortable on his lap. I start kissing his jawline ... going down his throat, taking my time nibbling and sucking on his adam's apple- how I wanted to do this. he moans and I shudder at the feeling of his low grunt, his skin vibrating right against my mouth with it. I descend lower and tease his right collarbone, then release it to move to his left. I feel him fidgeting under me while his hands try to bring me closer to him. I resist. And then as I swipe my teeth against his bone, I roll my hips into his, grinding his member against my pubic bone.

His growl of pleasure fills my ears and I smirk as I move lower, I kiss down his chest, taking my time to fondle both his nipples with my mouth, pull at them a bit then, lick them, and suck them till they turn rosy. He moans. But it's not the guttural sound I'm trying to elicit right now, so I graze my teeth against his left one while, once again grinding into him... His hand cups my ass as he pulls me into him and he releases a breathy moan at the friction between our members.

It's getting out of hand. I know it. I wouldn't stop it for the world and I surprise myself by getting off his lap and starting to kiss a trail going from his chest to his pubic bone. All the while revelling in the beautiful pecs I encounter on my way, and promising myself to get back to them once I'm done with this.

He seems to catch on and get what my descend down his abdomen aims for and starts guiding my head down with his hands in my hair. I resist again and go my pace... Painfully slow. As I settle on my knees between his feet, I kiss his navel and tease the sensitive skin at the rim of his trousers with the tip of my tongue. I can feel his grip on my hair tightening and his breathing turning into heaving. Smith was getting impatient But I have no plan of rushing this.

I take his zipper between my teeth and pull it down. Unzipping his slacks- rather him watching me do that- makes me moan into his groin and I hear him chuckle at my blush. A chuckle that really is more of a moan than a chuckle.

I gently pull them down and he lifts his hips to help me get rid of them. Instead of leaving them at his knees, I slowly take them off completely. Fold them nicely and put them as far as I can reach from my current position. He motions for me to return between his thighs but I start taking off his shoes. He grunts in protest. I smirk at him. Once his shoes and socks removed, I start moving up his legs, kissing his shins, knees, inner thighs. Anywhere but where he wants my mouth to be. I see his cock twitch and just brush my cheek against it as I suckle on his muscular thighs, I sneak my fingers into the elastics of his boxers and go higher till my digits reach the base of his shaft, I ignore it as I roll my fingers in his pubic hair and go on harrassing his thighs.

-"Leviiii..."

His voice sounds so low, so guttural it sends chills down my spine, making my re-awakening erection throb.

I comply. Well I was going to. But seing the smear staining his underwear I stare at him in surprise.

He smirks... As much as I would be - and was a few minutes ago - embarassed if I were him, he seems proud.

He brushes my member with his toes in a sorta of Ultimatum And I start kissing and sucking on his still clothed erection. His already-soaked underwear gets even more coated with my saliva and his precum, making my chest swell with pride... I feel him running his toes up and down my shaft, and I quickly go back to his. Wouldn't wanna cum first again. I pump him with my hand - the one that has been fondling his pubic hair so far - as I suck on his tip through his underwear. I don't know why but this is turning me on too much. It's making me want things that I never ever considered doing before.

I resist for a while before finally surrendering and pulling my hand out of his boxers. A grunt of disapproval leaves his lips but I shut him up by gripping the rim of his tight boxers and pulling them down all-together. He stops all movement waiting for my next move.

I look him up.

And then look up at him.

His eyes are ablaze with lust, his always relaxed confident and neutral face flushed and his hair all dishelved falling into his eyes. My cock twitches and I dive into his groin with a hunger I've never yet experienced. I take his tip in my mouth and try working him with my tongue, I can tell from his groans I'm doing pretty well.

He suddenly sinks his toes in my groin and starts pumping me. The friction makes my eyes blur and my eyes roll back for a bit, only to gagg when I unconsciously take him a bit - no a lot - too far and he hits the back of my throat. I pull back to get my breath back and feel his hand at my head. Patting it, stroking my hair in a calming motion. I look up to see him casting me an apologetic smile... His toes never stopped moving, and I take him carefully in my mouth again. His cock twitches against my tongue and I'm suddenly overwheled with want. God I want him in me!

I coat my fingers in precum and saliva - that will take a fucking century to be cleaned - and start pushing into my asshole. I groan at the triple stimulation. His growl echoes mine. I feel his fingers pulling mine out and replacing them. He slowly massages my sphincter and soon starts scisoring my insides. I groan even louder. It comes out muffled as I currently have a relatively - no definitely- big cock in my mouth. I feel myself coming too close, and use my now unoccupied hand to immobilize his toes. He seems to understand as he dives it one final time into me then pulls his foot away.

I feel him shudder in my mouth as I push myself onto his fingers, I suck him one last time, and pull away from him, while making sure to graze my teeth along his protruding vein, to roll my tongue around his gland on the way. He pumps his fingers harder into me, but I stop him from teasing me any further as I abruptly pull them out and stand up.

I slowly walk into his arms, and sit myself onto his lap. He grabs my hips and casts me one questioning look that has me wondering how insane this man is while chuckling at his gentlemanly air.

-" Really Smith? "

He smiles, pulls me up as I clutch his shoulders and starts sinking me onto his standing dick.

I groan as he fills me bit by bit. Every fucking millimeter he gets inside stretches me like hell! I wince once he's fully seated into me. He wrinkles his eyes as if focusing on not moving and giving me time to ajust to his freaking size!

I clench my fingers and catch the sweaty long, soft blond strands. Eyes closed I wait for the pain to lessen and feel him gently kissing and licking my lips. I mold mine around his, and kiss him back just as gently. His tongue pushes against my lips and I open up.

He wants to lick his own cum, I'm not gonna say no.

We kiss for a few minutes, the kisses grow passionate. But not one bit less gentle than the first one. His hands left my hips and are now carressing my jaw and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I'm extrememy enjoying the affection but I can't help rolling my hips and soon I start moving on him. He imediately catches up, grabs my hips and gives a few experiental shallow thrusts before he rams into me while bringing me down by my hips. We get our rythm going, and he keeps pouding into me and devouring my face as I move in time with him. I bit and pull at his lips when I feel myself getting unbearably close. And hear his breathy response as he starts pumping me just as fast as he's curently pounding into me.

-"Ugh... Mee too."

He slows down and asks:

-" Can I ? Insi... "

-" yea Erwin...just... Fuck!... finish this! "

I don't have the time to wonder why I'm letting him and he rams even deeper into me. One final thrust makes us go over the edge as I erupt into his chest and he lets go inside me.

Neither of us moves. We just drop into each others' messy bodies. My face rests under his chin and I feel him kissing the top of my head. I nuzzle his neck, release a long contented breath and press a kiss on his salty skin. His arms tighten around me and he just holds me as we regain our strengths.

Too soon, I feel him wriggling and trying to pull out. I reach out and squeeze his wrist, and my muffled voice echoes in the room.

-"stay."

I feel him nod and kiss my head again.

Time passes as I feel him continuously kissing my head and rubbing my back. Nothing sexual, just small endearments that warm my cheeks each time.

Soon though, he and I both realize we need to get back to work and out the room.

He starts pulling out slowly while looking me in the eyes, I can't help wanting him back in, and my hips start moving on their own. He smirks at me, pecks my swollen lips then rolls his hips into me in a slow gentle motion. I grip his shoulders and sink my head in the crook of his neck nibbling on his bruised skin. He grunts and I feel him getting harder while he picks up the force and speed of his thrusts.

"Hum guys, I didn't mind the moans as much as I thought I would but there's a customer waiting to have his measurements taken, so..."

Mike's voice breaks through our focused haze as his hair peeks in the doorway.

We stop moving and with a low grunt of mortification, I start pulling away. I don't stand up and just linger on his lap though. He doesn't motion for me to hurry up and instead just pushes his forehead into my shoulder. I can't help giggling when I see his ears beet red, for once he's more embarrassed than me.

Did I just say giggle? Fuck.

I stroke his hair gently and push his head back. I smile when I see his brows creased and his cheeks flaming red and lean down to kiss his plump lips. He kisses back and then smiles gently at me while pecking my nose.

I sigh.

-" I need to go."

-"Ok."

He kisses both my cheeks before helping me up.

We put on our clothes slowly and in a confortable silence till Erwin says in his usual cheeky tone.

-" You've gotta sew this back for me."

I feel my cheeks heating up as I look at his shirt. I nod and he goes back to his clothes. I feel my face flushing as I mentally stutter on what to say.

-"Erwin"

-"Yes ?" He turns around beaming.

-"Same time tomorrow ?"

-"I'd say tonight. Closing time."

I nod. I'd rather not wait either.

End.

I'm so sorry for only writing now, but I just finished my exams and I promise I'm going try my best tp update as much as possible.

Hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing this chap. ^^ 


End file.
